Imitation Black
by Beryl09
Summary: Luego de quedar atrapados en un juego Stan y Kenny tendrán que luchar para conseguir el amor de Kyle, tratando de no involucrarse entre ellos. Basado en la saga Imitation Black. Fanfic a dueto con pauuliiitaa10. Style, K2 y un poco de Stenny.
1. Chapter 1

_Imitation Black_

Prólogo: ¡Que empiece el juego!

Acababan de terminar de ver la saga de Imitation Black en la casa del joven pelirrojo. Sonreían al monitor como tontos los tres lo que provocó que Cartman los mirara y comenzara a burlarse.

—¡Jajaja, las tres mariquitas se pusieron sensibles con Imitation Black! —reía el castaño mientras le picaba la cabeza a Kyle.

—¡Cállate culón! —Le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estomago provocando que cayera al piso maldiciéndolo.

—Al carajo, yo me voy. —Se levantó y sacudió sus ropas para luego retirarse de la habitación mientras los otros tres seguían mirando al monitor como hipnóticos.

—¿Y si vemos la saga de nuevo? —sugirió Kenny tomando el mouse y volviendo a poner la primera canción, Imitation Black.

—Amé esta saga —susurró el pelirrojo viendo fijamente la pantalla del monitor.

—Buuh… pe… pero Len… pobrecito… ¡malditos los otros dos! ¡Buaaah! —lloraba Stan tapándose la cara con una mano y con su otra mano señalaba el monitor.

—¡Qué marica eres Stan! —dijo el rubio mirando a su amigo llorar.

—No tiene nada de malo el ser sensible, Kenny —susurró el pelirrojo consolando a su amigo—… además a mi también me puso triste el que Len se vuelva loco.

—Ahh, ya —susurró Kenny riendo. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y tomó una foto al momento con una pequeña risilla que salía de sus labios—… les mandaré esto a Yuuki y Sahyori —rió tecleando su celular y luego se escuchó un sonido; el cartel de enviado apareció en su celular y Kyle intentó sacárselo, pero ya era tarde, las dos jóvenes ya habían respondido el mensaje.

_¿¡En verdad!? No lo puedo creer, pensé que aguantarían más. Mira que ni Yori ni yo lloramos viendo esa saga xD Qué sensibles resultaron nenitas. Yuuki_

—Te matare Kenny… —susurró al ver el mensaje pero luego llegó otro.

_Awwww! Que tiernos! Mmmmmm lo subire a Facebook OwO gracias Ken, te ganaste una mamada ;) Sahyori ewe_

—¡Viva! ¡Muchas gracias chicos, sin ustedes no podría haber ganado eso! Qué buenos amigos tengo —sonrió victorioso a lo que Kyle le pegó en el rostro provocando que cayera al suelo—… retiro lo dicho —susurró desde el suelo sobándose su mejilla.

_—_Pervertido, deja ya a Yuuki-san y a Yori-chan —susurró algo sonrojado al ver lo que su amiga le había mandado al rubio. Mantuvo el celular en su mano y buscó la foto para borrarla, pero nuevamente sonó y otro mensaje llegó.

_Por cierto, yo no mamaré a nadie ¬¬ _

_Buena suerte para el juego…_

_Yuuki._

El pelirrojo quedó extrañado ante eso.

—¿Juego? ¿Qué juego? —susurró Stan al oído de Kyle, cosa que le hizo dar un pequeño saltito pues lo tenía detrás y no se había dado cuenta, e incluso había leído el mensaje que acababa de llegar.

—¡Stan! ¡¿Quieres que me dé un paro cardiaco?! —reclamo tocándose el pecho mientras jadeaba.

—Lo siento, Kyle, pero tampoco seas tan exagerado —dijo con una ceja alzada.

—¡Oh sí, Yori me la chupará, oh yeah! —susurraba Kenny aún en el suelo; otro golpe fue directo a su mejilla, dado nuevamente por el pelirrojo.

—Pervertido de mierda —susurró Kyle algo celoso.

—Bueno chicos, yo me voy, tengo que estar en mi casa dentro de cinco minutos… —tomó sus cosas y salió del cuarto del judío.

—¡Espérame Stan me voy contigo! Tengo una cita con Sahyori, qué lástima que la otra loca no quiera también… pero… ¡Stan ven conmigo, Yuuki-san te la chupará! —dijo emocionado Kenny saliendo de la habitación del judío para luego tomar al azabache del brazo y llevarlo a cuestas hasta la puerta de la casa.

—Pero no quiero que Yuuki-san me la chupe… yo la respeto

—¡Pero ella te la quiere chupar imbécil! —dijo casi gritando sin soltar a Stan quien miró la hora en su celular; sólo le quedaban tres minutos para aparecer en su casa.

—Me tengo que ir a casa Kenny, por favor suéltame —susurró Stan, pero ya estaba agotado. Simplemente se dejó llevar por el otro y para cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de las jóvenes.

Kenny tocó el timbre aún sin soltar a Stan; luego de unos segundos una joven de cabellos violeta y orbes rojos les abrió la puerta. Llevaba una cámara en una mano y plata en su otra mano. Al ver quiénes eran sonrió y los invitó a pasar.

—¡Yuuki! Llegaron las vergas —Le avisó a su hermana quien estaba haciendo un cosplay de Mai (N/A: Sono Hanabira Ni Kuchizuke Wo) quien al escuchar a su hermana hizo un facepalm.

—… Primero que nada pedí una pizza… y segundo dije que no se la chuparía a nadie —susurró.

—Pero es Stan, se que te masturbas pensan… —Su hermana le tapo la boca.

—Cállate, ¿quieres? —Los dos jóvenes entraron en la sala y al ver a la joven vestida de aquél cosplay la nariz de ambos comenzó a sangrar y un pequeño bulto se levantó en el pantalón de ambos, pero la joven no lo había notado, aunque su hermana de violáceos cabellos sí—… chicos… etto… bienvenidos, perdonen mi vestimenta. —Se sacó la peluca que llevaba dejando ver sus azabaches cabellos amarrados en una coleta.

—… ¿Y si hacemos un cuarteto? —preguntó con un poco de sangre cayendo de su nariz al imaginarse a aquellos dos en la cama.

—¿¡Q-qué mierda dices, Yori!? Disculpe…

—¡Excelente idea Sahyori! ¡Yuuki, no te quites ese cosplay quiero desnudarte yo mismo! —comentó el rubio bajando el cierre de su parka anaranjada.

—Yuu…ki-san… —en su mente la palabra "contrólate" resonaba de todas las formas posibles; tanto se había adentrado en su mente que para cuando volvió a la realidad tenía a la joven de azabaches cabellos tomada de la cintura y su otra mano enredada en su cabello.

—¡Vamos, Stan! ¡De todos modos vas a disfrutar de ella! —comentó el rubio, quien ya estaba con su torso desnudo.

—¡Yo me quedo con Mai… digo con Yuuki-san! —reclamó Stan y cargó a la joven como princesa, e inmediatamente fue corriendo a la habitación de ella.

—Mala onda…—miró a Kenny y sonrío acercándose lentamente a el—… Te debo algo —Lo lanzó al sofá y se arrodillo frente a él.

—Buena chica… así me gusta, no tan quejosa como tu hermana —Le acarició los cabellos, abrió sus piernas y sólo dejó que la otra le hiciera lo que le debía.

- _Dos horas después _-

En la puerta de la casa estaban los cuatro jóvenes, la más joven de todos –la azabache- estaba algo despeinada y llevaba el gorro de Stan en su cabeza, evitando que la nieve cayera directamente sobre sus cabellos; mientras que su hermana mayor llevaba el anorak naranja de Kenny y sus piernas desnudas a pesar del frío que cubría el pequeño pueblo. Abrazaba feliz al rubio con una gran sonrisa.

—Adiós chicos, vengan cuando quieran —dijo en doble sentido mirando a ambos con una extraña lujuria. El rubio le sonrío cómplice, mas los dos azabaches no entendieron mucho que digamos.

—Nos vemos, Stan —comentó algo sonrojada la azabache—… tengan cuidado de camino a casa. Ahh… Yori… ¿mi pizza no llegó?

—Etto… Escuché el timbre, pero…—miró al rubio y sonrío—Estaba algo ocupada… Además de que tú tenías el dinero…

—¡Dejé el dinero sobre la mesa, wacha, te voy a matar! —La tomó del cuello y la llevó dentro de la casa.

—Pero tenia una verga de 24 cm dentro mío —Se excusó la pelivioleta con una sonrisa al recordar ese momento.

—¡Me importa un pito, vos invitaste a ellos dos!

La puerta se cerró y sólo se escuchaba la discusión de las dos hermanas. Kenny y Stan sabiendo que ya estaban sobrando allí simplemente se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, aunque Stan sabía que lo regañarían por la hora a la que había llegado, y eso se reflejó en su rostro afligido.

—… valió la pena —susurró Kenny con una sonrisa palmeándole la espalda. Stan sonrió irónico y sólo continuó el camino a su casa.

Cuando llegó a su casa, para su suerte de cierta forma, todos sus parientes se encontraban durmiendo. Sin hacer ruido subió hasta su cuarto y simplemente se lanzó sobre su cama exhausto, pero algo le pinchó la espalda cuando cayó en la cama. Se levantó y buscó el objeto responsable de esto; un sobre color gris estaba allí con su nombre y remitente anónimo. Curioso y lo abrió y allí dentro había una carta que simplemente decía:

_¡Felicidades, fuiste seleccionado! ¡Suerte en el juego! _

_Para más información busque la saga Imitation Black._

Stan sólo tomó eso como y una broma tal vez de su hermana o de Kenny y se fue a dormir, pues en verdad estaba exhausto.

…

Al llegar a su casa el rubio subio a su habitación inmediatamente ignorando la discusión de sus padres ebrios, se tiro en su cama con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar lo que paso esa noche, al ver en su cajonera al lado de su cama vio un sobre color rojo y al ver que tenia su nombre lo abrió.

_¡Felicidades, fuiste seleccionado! ¡Que tengas suerte en el juego! Cuida tu verga…_

_Para mas información busca en la saga de Imitation Black._

—¿Qué carajos? —se preguntó a sí mismo. Simplemente arrugó la carta y se fue a dormir.

- Al otro día -

En la secundaria de South Park dos jóvenes se encontraban fuera de clase a pesar de que la campana ya había tocado.

—Kenny… en verdad creo que sería mejor que vayamos a clase —susurraba Stan nervioso de que los encontraran allí.

—No pasa nada, Stanny —Le susurró al oído abrazándolo de los hombros, mientras caminaba como si nada, cuando escucho unas voces dentro del baño de hombres.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Quítame las manos de encima! —Al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo ambos entraron encontrándose con una escena… Comprometedora. El pelirrojo tenía la campera desabrochada y Sahyori y Yuuki a ambos lados de él quitándole la ropa. Yuuki mordía el lóbulo derecho de Kyle mientras que su hermana mordía uno de los pezones de Kyle, los cuales ya estaban erectos.

Kenny al ver esa escena su boca cayó hasta el piso, un hilito de baba cayó por ella y se desabrochó su parka, se acercó a ellos y comenzó a besar el cuello de Kyle.

—¡Bastardos mal nacidos, déjenme en paz!

—¡Suéltenlo perras alzadas! —gritó Stan sonrojado para luego agarrar a Kyle y alejarlo de ambas jóvenes y el rubio y lo abrazó protectoramente causando que el pelirrojo también se sonrojara.

—¡Vamos, ¿por qué no hacemos una orgía?!

—¡Buena idea, Yori! ¡Ven Stan únete! —dijo el rubio.

—Ahh… ahora que ya están todos aquí hora de dar comienzo al juego, ¿no te parece Yori? —comentó la azabache mirando cómplice a su hermana.

—Primero la orgía y después el juego —respondió con un puchero. Su hermana menor inmediatamente le golpeó la cabeza.

—¡Nada de eso! Tenemos que empezar el juego ahora o se nos hará tarde.

—Mala onda… —dijo la de violetas cabellos cruzándose de brazos—… chicos, ustedes tres son los elegidos del juego.

Yuuki inmediatamente hizo un facepalm.

—¡Eso ya lo saben, idiota! —reclamó la menor—… bueno… chicos, me temo decirles que nosotras no somos lo que aparentamos —susurró la joven mientras se iba desabrochando la campera que llevaba puesta.

—Ah, ya sabemos que eres inmortal, rubio sexy —continúo Sahyori, también quitándose su remera, quedando sólo con ropa interior y el short que llevaba puesto. El rubio y el azabache al ver así a la de violetas cabellos no pudieron evitar que su nariz sangrara levemente.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —mintió el rubio. Sahyori lo vio con una sonrisa irónica y se acercó a él, lo abrazó por el cuello y le besó la mejilla.

—Yo ya te conozco de hace mucho, Ken, y tú me conoces a mí sólo que nunca supiste que esa era yo —susurró a su oído.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes en realidad?

—Nosotras somos… shinigamis —terminó finalmente la azabache, quien se había quitado su campera quedando sólo con un vestido que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas color azul oscuro algo agujerado. De las espaldas de ambas salieron unas enormes alas negras que asustaron a los tres jóvenes. Las chicas se despegaron del suelo y comenzaron a volar para más impresión de los otros tres; tomaron los anillos que llevaban en sus delicadas manos y los tiraron al aire. El de Sayohri se convirtió en una motosierra roja, mientras que el de Yuuki se convirtió en una hoz negra.

—Por eso, Kenneth, te acostaste con una diosa de la muerte —dijo Sahyori guiñándole un ojo, lo que provocó que un calosfrío recorriera el cuerpo de Kenny que Kyle fulminara con la mirada a las shinigamis.

—Oh Dios… ¡maldita! —le gritó el ojiazul a Yuuki, lo que provocó que la otra se acercara a él y unas sombras negras aparecieran detrás de ella.

—¿Quién fue el que apareció de la nada en mi casa, me agarró como si nada y me llevó a la habitación, eh?

—Oh vamos, sabemos que les encantó —comentó Sahyori abrazando a Kenny.

—¡Suéltame maldita shinigami! —exclamó Kenny alejando a la de violetas cabellos de él.

—¿Tanto miedo me tienes? —preguntó pícara la shinigami para luego saltarle encima al rubio.

—¡Onee-san, ya se nos hará tarde, deja de estar jugando! —exclamó la otra chica.

—Mala onda… —susurró sin dejar de abrazar al rubio—… bueno… Ustedes tienen que ganar el juego de Imitation Black… lo que tienen que hacer es cambiar el final de la saga.

—¿La saga? ¿O sea que nosotros seremos Kaito, Gakupo y Len? ¡Genial! —exclamó Stan emocionado.

—¿Quién será quién? —preguntó Kyle cruzado de brazos.

—A ver… Kenny será Gakupo, Stan será Kaito y Kyle, como es el pasivo aquí, será Len —respondió la shinigami mayor.

—¡Oye, yo no soy pasivo! —exclamó el pelirrojo más que furioso.

—Ay, vamos, todos sabemos que te gusta por detrás…

—¡Onee-san, ya hay que empezar el juego!

—¡Pero si ya lo estamos empezando, inútil

—Bueno… —la joven de azabaches cabellos chistó los dedos y el escenario cambió; todos se encontraban ahora en una ciudad en ruinas, todos los edificios estaban caídos y no se escuchaba nada, tampoco se presentía otra esencia además de la de los cinco jóvenes allí—… hasta aquí llegamos, suerte con el juego.

—Mucha suerte, chicos. Kenny, cuida mucho tu verga, nos vemos —dijo la otra chica haciendo que un sonrojo apareciera en la cara de Kyle para luego salir volando siguiendo a su hermana menor, quien ya había desaparecido.

—¿¡Y cómo se supone que empezaremos!? —gritaron los tres al unísono, pero sólo se oyó una risilla de parte de ambas chicas a lo que los tres jóvenes suspiraron derrotados.

—Esperen un minuto —susurró Kyle pensante, más para sí mismo que para los otros tres—… eso significa que yo me volveré loco y… además tendré relaciones con ustedes dos —dijo alarmado a lo que los otros dos sonrieron.

—No es mala idea… —susurró Kenny—… siempre quise hacer un trío con ustedes dos.

—Pervertido de mierda… —susurraron los otros dos.


	2. Chapter 2

La saga Imitation Black es de Natsu, Haku y HaruAki.  
South Park es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

Capítulo I: Imitation Black ~ Imitación Negra.

Ya llevaban varios días en aquella ciudad sin poder salir. No tenían idea de dónde estaban, pues habían llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, o mejor dicho en un chistar de dedos. Simplemente se mantenían en una casa supuestamente prestada según Kenny, aunque Kyle y Stan sabían que en realidad la estaban tomando; se habían repartido varias tareas para sobrevivir allí y habían dejado atrás la idea de salir por la ruta, pues cada vez que intentaban irse por la destrozada calle que allí había luego de unos segundos caían dormidos y volvían a aparecer en el medio de la ciudad.

—Tengo hambre… —soltó Stan en un suspiro. Kenny y Kyle lo miraron y luego se miraron entre ellos.

—Podríamos ir a buscar algo para comer… —sugirió Kyle a lo que los otros dos le miraron serios y él se encogió de hombros—… ¡llevamos dos días sin comer!

—Pero estás enfermo, Ky, ¿qué hay si te pones peor?

Kenny se acercó hasta el pelirrojo y apoyó su frente sobre la de Kyle, cosa que hizo que su sonrojo –el cual era causado por la fiebre- aumentara esta vez por la cercanía.

—Aún tienes fiebre… —suspiró Kenny sin despegarse de él—, mejor vayamos sólo tú y yo, Stan, ¿te parece? —miró al nombrado quien veía la escena con una expresión de entre sorpresa y molestia.

—S-sí… vamos —habló Stan aún en shock y se levantó del colchón en el que estaba el cual era su especie de "cama", se dirigió a la puerta seguido por Kenny y antes de salir miró al enfermo Kyle sobre el sillón—, cuando encontremos algo vendré, Ky, cuídate.

—Mastúrbate ya que quedas solo —bromeó Kenny a lo que el pelirrojo sólo pudo mirarlo con rabia, pues casi no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar. Ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa y caminaron un largo tiempo pero manteniéndose en silencio, algo incómodo para el azabache.

—Oye… —susurró el de ojos azules intentando romper el silencio—, ¿cómo pudimos quedar aquí atrapados?

El rubio lo miró y suspiró.

—Culpa de la shinigami con la que te acostaste.

—¡Cállate, tú también te acostaste con Sahyori!

—Tienes razón… ahh pero valió la pena, lástima todo esto, me gustaría volver a acostarme con esa pequeña traviesa.

Repentinamente frente a ellos se presentó la de violáceos cabellos y se lanzó sobre Kenny.

—¡Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo! —gritó aferrándose a su cuello.

—¡Hijas de pu…! —dijo Stan entre dientes desviando la mirada, pero al mirar hacia otro lado notó una dulce sonrisa ante sus ojos, era Yuuki.

—S-Stan… —su sonrisa se volvió algo triste al igual que sus ojos.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo frío y continúo caminando. La otra simplemente se teletransportaba frente a él impidiéndole el paso, hasta que el otro se molestó—¿Qué mierda quieres?

—No quiero que te enojes… —se acercó a él con intenciones de darle un beso pero fue apartada—, Stan yo…

—No digas nada —le tapó la boca—. Mira, shinigami de mierda, no sé cómo carajos terminamos en esta ciudad, pero te aseguro algo… yo no quiero nada con una maldita diosa de la muerte como tú, y supongo que si tanto me observas ya te habrás dado cuenta de que me gusta Kyle… así que, ¡vete a la mierda! —gritó finalmente. La azabache hizo una sonrisa bajo la mano de Stan y sus ojos ya decían que la sonrisa no era de alegría, si no una diabólica. Sus alas se abrieron y su pollera con su straple fueron cambiados por un largo vestido negro ajustado a su cuerpo. Su hermana voló y llevaba unos shorts extremadamente cortos de jean rojos, una remera blanca y un sobre todo rojo también.

—Misión cumplida, onee-san —susurró a su oído para luego lamerlo—, mira hacia tu izquierda, encanto —se dirigió a Stan mirándolo con furia aunque su voz era pícara.

Stan, obedeciendo lo que la shinigami menor le había indicado, miró hacia su izquierda y allí estaba Kenny mirándolo totalmente sorprendido. La capucha de su parka esta vez estaba baja dejando ver sus hermosos cabellos rubios desordenados mientras que sus ojos azules estaban abiertos de par en par.

—Hi… Hijo de puta… —gritó Kenny.

—No eres el único con sentimientos hacia ese hermoso y violable pelirrojo —dijo Sahyori abrazando a Kenny quien la empujó con desdén.

—Oh, mira Stan, el rubio te llamó hijo de puta… me parece que quiere quedarse con Kyle —susurró Yuuki al oído de Stan para luego morderlo; el azabache se estremeció y apartó a la shinigami para luego acercarse a Kenny y mirarlo desafiante.

—Kyle será mío —dijeron al unísono mientras las otras dos miraban la escena sonriente.  
—¿Por qué mejor no van a buscar comida? —dijeron las otras dos y les tiraron una manzana cada una—, está enfermo.

—Si siguen ese camino encontraran unos arboles con frutas—Les señalo la de cabellos violetas. Cuando ambos se fueron, las dos sacaron sus alas y se fueron.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio unos cabellos azabaches sobre él, algo adormilado los acaricio y sintió un estremecimiento, como si le estuvieran tocando.

—¿Stan…? —preguntó confundido con la vista nublada. Escuchó una risa y sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás.

—Hola Kyle —dijeron ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Q-qué carajo hacen aquí?—preguntó lentamente ya que no podía hablar mucho.

—¿Quién te gusta?—preguntaron al unísono nuevamente y sin rodeos.

—Es Kenny ¿Verdad? —preguntó la de ojos rojos.

—No, es Stan. Es el mejor de los dos —dijo la otra shinigami.

—¿Mejor? A Kenny le mide de 24 cm y es un dios del sexo —le presumió a su hermana menor.

—¡Pero Stan es muy dulce y educado! Además no es pobre —contratacó y le sacó la lengua a su hermana, quien se abalanzó sobre ella y le tiró del cabello— ¡Waaah! Bu-bueno bueno —lanzó lejos a la otra shinigami y se dirigió seria al pelirrojo, quien miraba la escena entre confundido y molesto—. Dinos quién te gusta.

La expresión del pelirrojo cambió a nerviosismo, empezó a temblar levemente y sus mejillas se coloraron más de lo que ya estaban. Se acarició su frente que había sido el último lugar tocado por sus dos amigos y luego suspiró, miró a las shinigamis y en su mirada pudo descifrar que esperaban una respuesta seria; además que sabía que si no lo decía ellas mismas lo averiguarían.

—Yo los amo a los dos —habló firme, aunque en su interior se estaba desmoronando ante tanta presión y sentimientos.

—¿Qué? —Se escucharon dos voces masculinas; Kyle volteó espantado y vio a los dos seres que amaba en la puerta de la casa, totalmente impresionados y sus notablemente agitados. Las shinigamis se sonrieron entre sí y salieron volando por la ventana, dejando a los tres jóvenes que intercambiaban miradas, sobre todo Stan y Kenny se miraban desafiantes.

Nyuuu este capi lo escribí casi todo yo, aunque a lo último me quedé sin inspiración y fui a la casa de Pau para terminar de escribir XD

Espero que les guste y gracias a los que leyeron y les gustó y a los que dejaron review =D


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo II: Fate Rebirth ~ Destino Renacido_

_Flash Back_

_Había llegado al lago donde lo había citado su "amigo"; sintió un arma en su cien, haciéndolo estremecer._

_—Hola Stan… —escuchó la voz del rubio._

_—¿Ke-Kenny? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó asustado._

_—Kyle es mío… —susurró con una sonrisa—. Eres un estorbo… —El pelinegro rápidamente se corrió y empezó a forcejear con el rubio, intentando quitarle el arma—Si me matas volveré… —Le avisó el rubio sonriendo e intentando dispararle al pelinegro._

_—¡No me interesa! ¡El estorbo eres tú! —Le grito enojado, intentando apuntar al rubio._

_—¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Basta! —gritó el pelirrojo al encontrarlos, intento separarlos sin darse cuenta de que la pistola quedo apuntándolo a el. Pronto se escucho un disparo, los tres soltaron el arma, dejándola caer al suelo. El pelinegro y el rubio miraron con terror al ojiverde, quien dio unos pasos para atrás y con sus manos agarró su pecho llenándolas de sangre, su cuerpo estaba temblando y soltó una lagrima al caer al suelo de perfil, mirando hacia los otros dos, quienes no podían dejar de derramar sus lagrimas._

_—¡Kyle! ¡No! —gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo acercándose a el. Cada uno agarro una mano de el._

_—Los amo…—Susurro cerrando sus ojos._

_Los dos se miraron con furia en sus ojos._

_—¡Esto es tu culpa! —gritaron los dos levantándose al unísono. El pelinegro le dio un puñetazo a el rubio quien al mismo tiempo le pegó una patada a la entrepierna, provocando que este cayera al suelo con el rubio encima de el. Comenzaron a pelear, intentando matarse el uno al otro. Ambos se apretaban sus cuellos intentando asfixiarse mutuamente. De repente ambos salieron volando, golpeándose contra unos edificios abandonados. Al levantar la mirada, para ver quien los había golpeado con esa fuerza sobrenatural, se encontraron con las shinigamis con el seño fruncido._

_—¡Ya dejen de pelear! —gritaron ambas, Sahyori miró al muerto y se acercó a el, sacó su motosierra y la clavó en él._

_—¡¿Qué coño haces?! —gritaron los otros alarmados. Cuando se acercaban a ella, unas sombras agarraron los pies de ambos, sin dejarlos moverse._

_—No interfieran en nuestro trabajo… —dijo la azabache sacando su guadaña y acercándose al cadáver. Ambas agarraron entre sus manos algo que el pelinegro no podía ver._

_—¡Ya dejen de hacer mímica y déjenos ir! —Les gritó el azabache._

_—¿Qué es eso que sale de Kyle? —preguntó confundido el rubio, sorprendiendo a las shinigamis._

_—Es su cinta cinematográfica… Los humanos no la pueden ver… —murmuró la de ojos rojos. Pronto volvió a verlo—Infierno… —murmuró al terminar de verla, los chicos no escucharon lo último que dijo._

_—Si, allí es a donde debe ir —murmuró la de cabellos azabaches. Ambas rompieron la cinta y esta desapareció—. ¡Oigan! Peleando no logran nada, ambos deben vivir —Se dirigió hacia los chicos._

_—Exacto, sólo uno de ustedes lograra reviv… —La palabra murió en sus labios al ser golpeada por su hermana— ¡¿Y ahora qué hice?!—Le gritó sobándose la cabeza por el golpe._

_—¡Baka! No rompas las reglas…—Le murmuró lo último en el oído._

_—Ok, nos vamos y si intentan matarse o algo los castramos… —sacaron sus alas y se fueron volando…_

_Fin Flash Back_

…

Stan se despertó respirando agitadamente, se sentó en su cama y sudó frío. Cuando se dio cuenta de en donde estaba se dejó caer para atrás y dejó caer unas cristalinas lagrimas de sus ojos.

—Kyle… Te amo… —susurró como si este lo pudiera escuchar y miró la ventana que estaba a su derecha y no supo si fue por el sueño que tenía o si era realidad, pero vio a Kyle brillando y con ambas manos extendidas hacia él, tenía unos listones verdes y una bincha que en las puntas tenía rosas, ambas del mismo color—. ¡Kyle! —extendió su mano izquierda para agarrar la suya, pero al parpadear este desapareció— ¡No! ¡No te vayas! —gritó llorando y agarró su cabeza fuertemente.

…

—¡No! ¡Vuelve por favor! ¡No me dejes solo…! Te amo… —soltó más lágrimas el rubio, quien hace unos instantes vio a el pelirrojo que tanto amaba al lado suyo con sus brazos extendidos hacia él, pero al extender su mano derecha para agarrar la del ojiverde, parpadeó y este desapareció. Se levanto y fue al baño a buscar una daga que él tenía escondida desde antes que empezaran el juego. Al levantar su rostro vio en el espejo detrás de él a quien no quería ver— ¡Vete ahora mismo de aquí! —Le gritó con furia dándose vuelta y apuntándola con su arma blanca.

—¿Y si no que? Soy inmortal, al igual que tu… —Le sonrió la shinigami sujetando una rosa de un extraño color verde, el rubio miro fijamente esa flor, la cual tenia unas gotas de sangre— ¿Qué? ¿Esto? —sonrió—. Me lo dio un alma a la que de casualidad vi y por cierto… Es para ti —Se la lanzó y este al sentir su olor soltó una lagrima nuevamente.

…

—Tiene el mismo aroma que tenía Kyle…—Murmuro con lagrimas en sus ojos el azabache oliendo la flor que le había entregado la shinigami, extrañaba ese aroma que no sentía desde hace un año atrás— ¿Dónde la conseguiste? —Le preguntó mirándola desconfiado, ésta sonrió.

—Me encontré con él… O mas bien con su alma… Te extraña, él también te ama…—respondió la shinigami con una sonrisa y acercándose lentamente a él— No solamente vine para evitar tu suicidio… —sonrió esta acercándose cada vez mas, cuando el pelinegro quiso apartarla sintió un aroma extraño y adictivo que lo hipnotizó completamente (N/A:Para mas información leer Cadena De Rencores de Jigoku-nose cuanto, Ivonne te estoy haciendo publicidad ctm)

—¿Q-qué es esto? —preguntó rodeando su cintura sin tener el control sobre su cuerpo.

…

—Es un perfume que sólo demonios poseen, lo conseguí haciendo unos… trabajitos —susurró la de ojos rojos rozando los labios del rubio, quien embriagado por este aroma la besó estampándola contra la pared.

…

—Mnnh Stan… —gimió en su oído la shinigami, este seguía embistiendo al mismo tiempo que dejaba marcas en el cuello de esta.

—Kyle... —susurró viendo al pelirrojo quien no podía dejar de gemir. La shinigami al ver que esa droga hizo efecto y ahora veía a su amado, lo abrazó jugando con su mente.

…

—Te amo… —dijo en su oído antes de besar al ojiverde. La de ojos carmesí correspondió el beso ahogando los gemidos en los labios de este, aprovechando que el rubio estaba bajo los efectos de la droga.

—Y-Yo también te amo… —susurró dejando caer una lagrima "Kyle". Ya que esto veía Kenny, quien se extrañó un poco al ver la culpa en los ojos verdes.

…

Entró en una habitación, donde vio a alguien sentado, al reconocer la cabellera pelirroja se acercó y este abrió sus ojos.

—Kyle… —susurró acercándose, este tenía la bincha en su cabeza pero esta no tenía las rosas, solo listones verdes que caían por su cuello.

—Stan… —Este se paró y se acercó hacia a él lentamente. Sin poder contener su emoción se acercó rápidamente y lo abrazó provocando que él quedara sentado sobre la silla de tela carmesí y el pelirrojo lo miró al ver que estaba en el suelo extendió sus brazos hacia el abrazándolo.

…

Alrededor de ambos todo estaba azul, Kyle rodeo el cuello del rubio con una sonrisa

—Te extrañé tanto… —susurró sujetándolo fuertemente de la cintura. Pronto cayo en la realidad y vio al ojiverde a los ojos—. Esto es un sueño… ¿Verdad? —El otro asintió y en su oído murmuró.

—Desde que la puerta se abrió, nuestro destino comenzó… Sin poder escapar y solo para poder cumplir este juego… Este año se nos prohibió y ahora tú nos liberaras… Guiándonos a un mundo azul… —Al terminar de hablar lo besó.

…

—Kyle… —susurró al separarse del abrazo, este se sentó encima de él con una sonrisa y se besaron, al separarse mientras rozaban sus labios el pelinegro con los ojos cristalinos le susurró—… llévame por favor a mí también contigo —Le suplicó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Si no nos dejan vernos, entonces quiero que desaparezcamos sin dejar rastro —Lo volvió a besar—… Descuida… pronto volveré… —Le susurro al oído.

…

Al despertar del sueño divisó la luz entrando por la ventana y sintió una mirada sobre él y vio a la shinigami parada en el marco de la puerta con una remera suya que le quedaba grande.

—Hasta que despertaste bello durmiente —sonrió la de ojos rojos y caminando algo renga agarró su vestido rojo.

—¡¿Qué carajo haces aquí?! —le gritó el rubio, pero al fijarse en como caminaba y darse cuenta de que él no tenía ropa puesta cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, si que no tenías sexo hace tiempo —sonrió la de ojos rojos con algo de tristeza, al terminar de hablar desvió la mirada y se cambio en frente del rubio mientras hablaba—. En fin, solo quería decirte que tu amado puede volver.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Le preguntó yendo hasta su lado, sin recordar que él estaba sin ropa y provocó un sonrojo en ella.

—Revisé algunos libros viejos escritos por shinigamis, hasta que lo encontré… Pero tú te tendrás que dar cuenta de como hacerlo y de pista estas tú —Le sonrió y éste sorprendido por su amabilidad la abrazó fuertemente.

—Gracias… —susurró en su oído, ésta con un sonrojo y la mirada baja correspondió al abrazo—. Espera… ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Ya te ayude bastante Kenneth. Mi hermana cuando se entere me matará —Sus alas negras salieron de su espalda—… Adiós…—besó sus labios y se fue desapareciendo de allí. Este se tiró a la cama pensando en como lo podría revivir.

—… ¡Sahyori! ¡Me drogaste! ¿Verdad? —Se dio cuenta de que había olvidado preguntarle eso y al instante escuchó una risa—. Perra alzada…—murmuró sintiendo como una almohada cayó sobre su cabeza.

—¡Te escuché! —Se escuchó un grito de la nada.

…

El rubio caminaba por la ciudad mirando los edificios abandonados, inconcientemente llego a ese lago en donde había ocurrido esa tragedia que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches y si lo dejaba, no eran sueños sino pesadillas.

—¿Tú nos liberaras y nos guiaras a un mundo azul? —recordó las palabras del pelirrojo y miro su reflejo en el agua— ¿De pista estas tú?—Se preguntó a qué se refería la shinigami. Miró el agua, eran incontables las veces en las que había muerto por culpa de ella— ¡Eso es!—recordó su maldición—¡Sahyori! ¡Yukki! Le daré mi inmortalidad a él así que aparezcan —Las llamaba pero ellas no aparecían.

—Si me das tu deliciosa alma yo te lo devolveré… —escuchó una voz detrás de él y al darse vuelta se encontró con un chico de ojos rojos y cabello azabache—. Mi nombre es Ryuzaki Aoyagi, tú debes ser Kenneth —sonrió de lado. El rubio levantó una ceja.

—¿Aoyagi? ¿También eres un shinigami? —Le preguntó algo desconfiado y el otro negó con la cabeza.

—Soy un demonio. En fin, si haces un trato conmigo te daré lo que quieras —Se acercó a él tendiendo su mano. Cuando el rubio estaba por tomarla, la de cabello violeta cayó sobre el demonio.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! Onii-chan, si te lo intentas llevar, le diremos a papá lo que paso con tu "amiguito" en ese baño —Lo amenazó la de ojos rojos, sentada sobre él. Yukki hizo un facepalm y los ayudó a levantarse.

—¡Con ustedes nunca como nada! ¡No me simpatizan! —hizo un puchero y sacó sus alas para irse volando.

—Para ser el mayor es el más infantil… —mencionó la de orbes grises.

—Sentimos la tardanza, pero nunca hagas un trato con nuestro hermano…—Le dijo la de ojos rojos—. Como sea ¿Para qué nos querías?

—Espera ¿Cómo es que ustedes son…? ¿Y él es…? Como sea, si doy mi inmortalidad ¿Podrían devolver a Kyle? —Las miró esperanzado.

—Sí, pero tú y él solo tendrían una vida ¿Aún así lo intentaras? —Le avisó la de cabellos azabaches.

—Lo haré, gracias Sahyori. Sin ti nunca lo hubiera pensado —La menor miró a su hermana acusadoramente y ésta sonrió nerviosa.

—Bien esto te dolerá un poco —Se acercó la de cabello violeta.

—¡Sahyori Aoyagi! ¡Dijimos que no podíamos ayudar!—La regañó y ambas se fueron volando. El rubio quedo solo y confundido. Pronto sintió un gran dolor en su cabeza, cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras sentía como de sus labios, nariz y oídos salía sangre. Soltó un grito desgarrador y unas cuantas lágrimas de sangre. El dolor era insoportable, era peor que todas las muertes que él había tenido. Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos mientras sentía un gran peso sobre él. No podía moverse mucho y sentía como su vista se nublaba y como todo temblaba. Se desangraba lentamente, su ropa se había ensuciado con sangre al igual que todo su cuerpo.

—Kenny… —escuchó una voz al lado de el y al darse vuelta vio en el lago a Kyle ofreciéndole sus manos y sonriéndole dulcemente. El rubio quiso agarrarlo y cayo al lago, por la poca fuerza que tenia no pudo salir y se estaba hundiendo cada vez mas, su vista se hizo más borrosa y lo último que vio fue a unos brillosos ojos verdes acercándose a él.

…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su vista estaba algo borrosa. Cuando pudo ver vio a su amado quien le sonreía dulcemente y acariciaba su rostro.

—¡Kyle! —Lo abrazó fuertemente, este correspondió su abrazo—. Te extrañé demasiado, gracias Sahyori… —murmuró aun abrazándolo.

—Kenny… ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó confundido sin saber de que hablaba el rubio.

—Estamos en este estúpido juego ¿Recuerdas? —El judío negó con la cabeza en señal de que no recordaba nada.

—No sé de que estas hablando, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que vimos unos vídeos en mi casa y tu te fuiste con Sahyori y te llevaste a Stan… ¿Qué pasó?—El rubio se alarmó al darse cuenta de que Kyle había perdido la memoria.

* * *

Buenooo acá dejo el segundo capítulo escrito por Pau y los errores corregidos por mí _ Espero les guste mucho :3 A mí personalmente me gustó lo que escribió Paula mientras lo iba a revisando.

Creo que ahora por un tiempo no actualizaremos porque somos muy malas(? Ah, nah en realidad yo ando corta de inspiración y el próximo capítulo me toca, ¡pero prometo esforzarme! xD

Si les gusto déjenos un review por fis ;-; Nos motivan mucho =D


End file.
